


Promises and Distractions

by erykah101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy interrupts her husband while he's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Set before The Sound of Drums.

_ **Promises and Distractions (Lucy/Master)** _

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry..?" Lucy called out softly as she tiptoed around the big steel door into the darkened room to find her husband hunched intently over his desk, dismantling something under the glare of a single spotlight.

"I'm busy." He snapped with that oh so intense annoyance that he could display sometimes.

Her face fell and her shoulders sagged at the outright rejection.

"Oh!" She stated flatly and turned to leave.

He looked up at her and his face immediately softened. He jumped to his feet and ran to reach her before she could leave the room. He placed a hand on her arm and turned her back towards him.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, trying to pull away and turning her face away from him. "I didn't mean to distract you from your work."

He smiled softly and reached up a hand to turn her face back towards him, running gentle fingers over her trembling lower lip. She instinctively closed her eyes and leant in towards his touch.

"You are the only thing that can distract me from my work." He told her sincerely. Her eyes opened wide, then fluttered closed again as he leant in and kissed her tenderly. "It's why I love you." He said against her lips before kissing her again more deeply. He finally broke the kiss with a sigh and pulled back reluctantly. "But this time that distraction can only be for moment." He smiled apologetically.

Lucy smiled back and nodded, letting him go. He returned to his desk and picked up his tools again.

"What is it you're doing?" She asked curiously, going towards him for a better look.

"It's always good to have a back up plan." He said without looking up.

"Back up?" She questioned with a frown as she perched on the edge of the desk. "You don't really think anything will go wrong?"

He smiled up at her reassuringly.

"No." He stated but the smile quickly turned ironic. "But it doesn't hurt to make sure."

"Is that an old watch?" She asked, looking at the dismantled thing on the desk.

"Sort of." He replied with a secret smile.

"But what are you doing with it?" He held up an odd looking ring as a reply. He'd evidently been taking parts of the watch and was adding them to the ring. "You're turning a watch into a ring?!" She queried, utterly confused.

He just grinned.

"A very special ring!" He stated, then put the ring down, got up, went around the desk to her and put his hands on her arms. "Lucy, my love, whatever happens… whatever happens to me…" His face turned serious. "Make sure you get that ring." He pointed to the ring lying innocuously on the black leather blotter on the desk. "I'll leave instructions…"

"But Harry, what..?" She tried to cut in. She was a little worried by the way he was talking but he was looking at her so seriously that the words dried up in her throat.

"Promise me." He said simply. "Promise me." He repeated more softly but even more intently.

Her wide blue eyes stared into his intense dark ones for a very long moment.

"I promise." She finally whispered.

He broke out into a very broad grin and pulled her into a deep, long, passionate kiss. He pulled away to fake a big dramatic sigh.

"Oh go on then…" He started as he suddenly swept her up – laughing - into his arms. "…distract me some more!"

He kissed her again and whisked them both out of the room… making sure to slam the door shut behind him.


End file.
